In recent years, communication apparatuses such as portable terminal apparatuses have been provided with a sheet antenna for near field communication. As the sheet antenna, an NFC (Near Field Communication) antenna or the like is known, for example, which employs an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) technique and uses a radio wave in a 13.56 MHz band (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Recently, a communication apparatus has also been proposed, which includes a non-contact charging module mounted thereon and is configured to be charged in a non-contact manner. In this charging system, a coil for power transmission and a coil for power reception are provided on a charger side and on a communication apparatus side, respectively, and electric power is transmitted from the charger side to the communication apparatus side using electromagnetic induction between both the coils (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
As described above, in the communication apparatus, near field communication is enabled by the sheet antenna and non-contact charging is also enabled by the non-contact charging module.